Steam Ages - Day 3
Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Four (all transport) |before = Steam Ages - Day 2 |after = Steam Ages - Day 4 |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins}} In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: There appears to be a gentleman like me! (Penny appears) Penny: That is Steam Ages' Gentleman Zombie. Crazy Dave: Hey! I think I could be friends with him. Penny: Gentleman Zombies avoid most plants by flying over them. Penny: Use Fanilla to blow away his umbrella and to lose his ability to fly. (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves) Difficulty This level can be a threat to players with weak plants. Not only does Gentleman Zombie make his first appearance, but also, sewers that transport zombies make their first appearance as well. If the player has the right plants, this level is not that hard. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 2 5 |zombie5 = 4 1 3 |note5 = First flag. |zombie6 = 1 5 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 3 |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note10 = Final wave. }} Strategies Sewer Stalker :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** (optional) *Start by planting your chosen sun producer. *Celery Stalkers should be placed behind the exit sewers. *Saucer Squash, Stunion, and Iceberg Lettuce should be used to temporarily stun zombies such as Buckethead Labor Zombie for Celery Stalker to kill. *If you chose Sap-fling, then use the three plants mentioned above to stall the first few zombies to build up your Celery Stalker offense. |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = : |EM = Four (all transport) |before = Steam Ages - Day 2 |after = Steam Ages - Day 4 |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty This level becomes really difficult on hard mode. Without the strongest plants, you will likely end up stuck for a while. Make sure to play this level only when you have high level plants or strong plants, as playing it before could result in many wasted gems on Cukes. Strategies The Splits :Created by *'Required plants': ** (at least ) ** (at least ) ** ** *Once again, start by planting sun producers. *Garlics should be placed on column 9, lanes 1, 3 and 5 to divert zombies to the sewers. Place Heavenly Peaches behind it for healing. *Split Pea's back head should be used to attack zombies, so the player will make use of sewers. *Blovers should be used to prevent Gentleman Zombies from flying over Garlic. Walkthrough How would you rate Steam Ages - Day 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags